


Dreams

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Male Character of Color, Memories, Nightmares, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has bad dreams, but not surely not like these? Set between 1.15 and 1.19. For the writerverse drabble prompt "dark"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Cisco's dreams turn dark and menacing. Sure, everyone has nightmares and given some of the things he's seen over the past few months it isn't surprising he should have bad dreams.

These are more real than most dreams though. He can feel the hairs on his arms and back of his neck stand up in fear when Harrison Wells approaches him.

The pain is sudden when Wells reaches into Cisco's chest, _how can he feel pain_ , and then Cisco wakes up, drenched in sweat, fumbling for the light switch. 

_It's just a dream_ , he insists, but he can't convince himself.


End file.
